You Were Mine
by BluEyes
Summary: Just another CnM songfic by the one and only *me* please read and review


You Were Mine

Hey again people! Okay, this fic takes place, um, sometime in the future. CnM, duhh. They have a daughter, Kayla, who's 4 and a son, Chris, who's 2. They're divorced, but I'll explain all that later. This is a songfic(don't ya just luv those? Well I luv writing them, so if u don't, too bad) around the song "You Were Mine" by the Dixie Chicks. Yeah, I hate most country music, but my mom listens to it and I heard this song when I was like 11 or 12 and immediately fell in luv with it. A hopeless romantic in 6th grade, pathetic, huh? And 3 years later I haven't changed much. So anywayz, characters aren't mine, 'cept Kayla and Chris, I feel I have the right to take credit for them.K?K~

Monica lay on the couch, flipping the channels on the TV, but she wasn't really paying attention to what was on. She was waiting for Chandler to bring Kayla and Chris home. She hated it when they were gone. She hated even more knowing that they'd be spending time with Chandler's girlfriend, Michelle. It's not that she wasn't a good person or that she wasn't good with them, she was. It's just that Chandler wasn't supposed to love anybody else.

He was supposed to be hers.

Monica couldn't help but think back to the night a little over a year ago when everything had ended. Actually, they'd been fighting for months before, but that night was the last straw. Chandler had started going to work early every morning and staying late every night, and they hardly even spoke.

"Where were you?" Monica asked when Chandler walked in after 10 one night.  
"Work," he said, setting his briefcase down.

"Whatever, I'm going to bed," Monica said and stood up from her seat on the couch.

"Wait, what did you mean by that?" Chandler took his coat off and threw it down on the couch.

"Ya know, I don't even know anymore, Chandler," she sighed.

"So…what? Where do you think I was?"

"I don't know Chandler! For all I know you could be sleeping with someone else!" Monica yelled, louder then she'd meant to.

"So now you're accusing me of cheating on you? Don't you know me at all?" he yelled back.

"I don't know. I used to know you, but anymore…" Monica took a few steps toward him.

Chandler took a step backward, hurt. "So you actually think I'm cheating on you?"

"You've been working a lot lately, and you hate your job…"

"Jesus, Monica, it's called money! Ya know, you need it to buy stuff when you have 2 kids!" he yelled.

"Shh, I just got Chris to go back to sleep-"

"Well you should've thought of that before you accused me of cheating on you!" he snapped and looked down. When he looked up, Monica realized he was on the verge of tears. "I thought you loved me. I thought you trusted me."

"Chandler, I do love you, I trust you."

"No. If you loved me, then you'd trust me, and if you trusted me, you wouldn't have just said what you did. You'd never even have to think it," he paused, "Goddamnit Monica!…I gotta go, I just gotta get out of here right now," he added quieter, walking out and slamming the door.

Monica came back to reality when someone knocked on the door. She stood up and opened the door, knowing perfectly well who it would be. "Hey," she smiled slightly at Chandler.

"Momma!" Chris said and Chandler kissed him before handing him to Monica.

"They already ate supper," Chandler said and then leaned down to hug Kayla. "Bye, baby. I love you," he said and kissed her. "Bye, Mon," he smiled at her, before turning and walking away.

Monica just closed the door behind him, praying that the next time he came it'd be to stay.

__

I can't find a reason to let go

Even though you've found a new love

And she's what your dreams are made of

I can find a reason to hang on

What went wrong can be forgiven

Without you it ain't worth livin

Alone

Sometimes I wake up cryin at night

And sometimes I scream out your name

What right does she have to take you away

When for so long you were mine?

Monica sat on the floor in her room, looking through old pictures. She took the next photo album off the stack and smiled. It was the one of their wedding. She opened it and ran her fingers over the pictures. The edges were beginning to fade, but she didn't notice. She remembered everything as she turned page after page. The last picture was the one of her and Chandler. She smiled at how in love they were, remembering their vows and wondering what had ever happened to her prince, her best friend. She wiped the tears from her eyes when she heard her door open and looked up.

"Whatcha doin?" Kayla walked over and sat down next to her.

"Looking at old pictures," Monica answered.

"Is that you and Daddy?" she pointed to the picture.

"Yeah."

"You're pretty," she said with the innocence of a child.

"Thank you."

Kayla took another photo album and started looking through it. "this is boring, I'm not in any of these," she whined, looking up at her mother.

"That's because you weren't born yet," she smiled at her daughter. "That picture was from when your daddy and me first started dating," she pointed to one.

"You mean like Daddy and Michelle?" she asked and Monica tried not to look hurt.

"Yeah."

"Michelle can't cook though, even Daddy can cook better," she said making a face.

Monica tried not to laugh. "Your dad's not that bad of a cook," 'he was just always to lazy to cook for himself,' she added in her head. Monica looked up at the clock, "And know what Kayla? It's past you bedtime."

"Mom," she whined.

"Kayla," she said firmly.

"Fine," she stood up. "Will you read me a story first?"

"Go put your pajamas on, I'll be in in a minute."

Monica put the old photo albums back in her bottom drawer and sighed, wondering when she'd finally be able to stop living in the past.

~*~

Monica jerked awake and about called out to Chandler, but realized it was all a dream. She looked down at her left hand and saw no ring. Monica closed her eyes, she'd cried over him so many times, she wasn't going to let herself again.

But it was so hard not to.

__

Took out all the pictures f our wedding day

It was a time of love and laughter

Happy ever after

But even those old pictures have begun to fade

Please tell me she'd not real 

And that you're really coming home to stay

Sometimes I wake up cryin at night

And sometimes I scream out your name

What right does she have to take your heart away

When for so long you were mine?

Monica got out of bed and walked into Kayla's room and just stood there for a few minutes, watching her sleep. She thought that part of the reason that it was so hard to get over Chandler and on with her life was that she had two kids with him, and they were a constant reminder of what might have been. She didn't understand how they could be so wrong for each other if together they had made these two perfect people. And chandler was a great father, and she knew how much they both loved him, and that they both meant the world to him.

Like she used to.

Monica walked into Chris's room. Chris had Chandler's smile and she knew she was in trouble because of it. There had been so many times that she had forgiven Chandler just because of his smile…

Monica shook her head and told herself to snap out of it. She put Chris's teddy bear back on his bed and kissed his forehead before going back to her room.

Every night she prayed that Chandler would come home, That he'd realize he was meant to be with her, that they'd been together so long, how could they not? That someday they'd be a family again. Monica dug threw her jewelry box and found what she was looking for. Her wedding and engagement rings. She smiled at all the memories. 'How can you be gone when you were mine for so long?' she thought before putting the rings back. She'd tried to give them back to Chandler, knowing they must have cost a lot, but he said to keep them. He'd bought them for her.

Monica went back to bed, wishing he was there to hold her.

__

I can give you two good reasons

To show you love's not blind

He's 2 and she's 4 and you know they adore you 

So how can I tell them you changed your mind?

Sometimes I wake up cryin at night

And sometimes I scream out your name

What right does she have to take your heart away

When for so long you were mine?

"Mommy, I'm hungry," Chris tugged on the bottom of her shirt.

"I know, sweetie, I'm cooking" she said and patted the top of his head, running her fingers through his light brown hair.

There was a knock on the door and Monica wiped her hands on a towel before going to get it. "I'll be right back, buddy," she smiled at Chris.

Monica opened the door, and on the other side was the person she'd least expected in the world. "Can I come in?" 

She couldn't believe it was actually him and just nodded and opened the door.

It was Chandler.

__

I remember when you were mine

Okay, sooo, that's the end!!! And I'm notplanning on continuing, this was a stand-alone. Please review!!!


End file.
